A perylene pigment has been conventionally known as a material exhibiting lyotropic liquid crystallinity. It has been known that an optical anisotropic film (polarizer) is produced by coating a solution containing the perylene pigment on a base material, and drying the solution (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-154746).
An azo compound has been also known as a material exhibiting lyotropic liquid crystallinity (for example, “Liquid Crystal” Vol. 11, No. 1, pages 37 to 45 (2007)).